


My Own Darlings

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Mini Fic, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Henry, Thomas and a gentle conversation.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Kudos: 10





	My Own Darlings

“No love, I have not doubted you - but I hate the way others look at you, look at Anne. The way they assume that you will sigh with gratitude at their offer to take you to bed, my raven when they have no right to demand such a thing. And yes, that you are mine and Anne’s alone my heart. I am a jealous man, when it comes to that.”

“My heart is yours and Anne’s, my Henry. That has always been true” 

Thomas smiles in a way that Henry knows is only for him (and for Anne) and raises his head from Henry’s chest to look up at him. 

“And do you know, I think I feel in love with you when…it was in my first days at court, back when I was merely one of the Cardinal’s secretaries and you stopped and asked me a question about some minor matter - but you listened to me, despite my station.” 

“Then the Lord was truly guiding me that day” Henry says, the joy in his voice evident as he leans over to kiss his Thomas, laughingly lowering him into the bed as Anne walks through the door and bids them not stop.


End file.
